The Way of Thedas Deleted Scenes
by EilonwyCousland QueenofTragedy
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Some will be rated M, others T. They will labelled accordingly. These are basically scenes I had planned for larger stories but there wasn't room. So they still happen, just off screen. Way of Thedas. AU. Multiple pairings and genres.


Rated M.

* * *

><p>A Maid's View<p>

Valena carried the basket of laundry from the Arlessa's room to the washroom, near the back by the servant's quarters. Her long blonde hair was held up in a bun atop her head and her plain brown dress was pressed and clean, though patches covered the elbows.

She had just got this job as a laundress for the Arlessa. If she did well, she might even become the Arlessa's lady-in-waiting or infant Connor's nanny. She smiled as she thought of the little baby boy, only just turned a year old. His light blonde hair still had that slight curl to it that babies often had. The village folk had whispered rumors that their Arlessa was too vain to raise a child, but Valena had seen with her own eyes how the woman doted on her son. Isolde was indeed vain, but she also loved her son.

Valena set the laundry on the ground and grabbed the large kettle that was full of water from the fire pit. She dumped the boiling water into the tub and added the clothes and soap. She used a large stick to swirl the clothing around, humming softly as she worked.

She heard footsteps and giggling from the hallway. "Hurry, in here. I'm sure the washroom is empty," a male voice murmured.

Valena's eyes opened wide. She recognized that voice. It was the young Bann Teagan. Flames, Valena thought frantically. If they saw her, they might complain to the Arlessa. Nobles were known for being finicky with the help. Sure, she had heard rumors of the Bann's kindness, but it was better to be safe.

She ducked behind a large wicker basket in the corner, hunching her small frame into as tiny of a ball as she could. Bann Teagan entered the room backwards, arms around a red headed woman in commoner's clothes. Their lips were pressed tightly together and his hands roamed across her stomach.

Valena blushed, knowing she shouldn't be watching. But she couldn't help but stare as Teagan cuupped the girl's breast with his large hands. The girl moaned and turned her head to the left and Valena almost gasped in shock. She covered her mouth with one hand as she recognized the girl. It was Bella, the girl who worked at the tavern. A Bann and a tavern wench? It would be an utter scandal if word got out, Valena thought to herself, and suppressed a giggle.

Bella ran her hands across Teagan's broad chest, scraping her nails through the coarse patch of hair. He hissed in pleasure and grabbed her by the hips.

She grinned and took a step back. "Milord, you seem so... eager today," she murmured.

Teagan growled and pulled her to him. "Don't toy with me, woman," he said, his voice a deep husky murmur against her hair.

Valena wasn't sure if she could blush any harder. Maker's breath, but she didn't know what to do. If they caught her now, they'd surely report to the Arlessa that they had a spy. She bit her lip, torn between revealing herself and staying hidden.

Bella tugged his silken shirt from his breeches and smiled. "Whatever do you mean, Milord?" she replied.

Teagan chuckled and pulled his shirt off, causing Valena to sharply inhale. "Did you hear that?" he asked, looking around.

Valena turned bright red and covered her face. "Maker forgive me," she whispered.

"Whoever you are, come out at once! I'll not be spied on in my brother's home!" he commanded, his voice suddenly stern.

Valena gulped nervously and scuttled out from behind her hiding spot. "I- I'm sorry, Milord. I didn't mean to spy, honest!" she cried, wringing her hands.

Bella stared a moment. "I know you, you're the smith's daughter. Valana, right?"

Teagan shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, Valana, why were you hiding in the first place?"

"It- It's Valena, Milord," she replied. "And I was scared... when I heard your approach. I was doing the Arlessa's laundry."

Teagan nodded slowly. He looked over at Bella, her bright red hair still a bit tousled. Her cheeks were flushed and her chin slightly scratched from his stubbled. He sighed.

Valena cleared her throat. "Begging Milord's pardon, but I didn't see anything. I just came to do the laundry, is all," she said slowly.

Teagan's eyes flashed in understanding and he nodded his head. "Right, Good day to you, miss Valena," he replied, putting his shirt back on quickly. He grabbed Bella's hand and went to the doorway. He glanced down the hallway and then glanced back. He nodded once more in her direction and left, Bella close behind him.

Valena walked over to the water, which was still bubbling. She grabbed the stick and began stirring again. The sight of a bare-chested Teagan was still flashing before her eyes. She blushed. Maker, but the man was handsome.

She sighed. Should she have asked for coin? she wondered. Maker knew she could use it. Ah, well. She supposed the Maker would frown upon bribery, anyway.

She dipped a finger in, testing the water. It burned the callous on her finger and she pulled back. She grabbed the bucket of cold water and added it to the mix, cooling it down enough to touch. The quicker she did her work, the more likely she'd impress Isolde. She didn't have time to think about Bann Teagan or his illicit affairs.


End file.
